Loyalty
by Batsutousai
Summary: Didn't that just FIGURE. Find the one person in the world worthy of their loyalty, and he goes and sells his own loyalty to someone who's just looking to use them until they break. -observe warnings-


**Title:** _Loyalty_  
 **Fandom:** _Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood_ / manga  
 **Author:** Batsutousai  
 **Rating:** Mature  
 **Pairings:** Darius/Heinkel, suggestion of Darius/Greedling  
 **Warnings:** Voyeurism, coercion, forced consent, references to underage drinking, suggestion of raping a minor  
 **Summary:** Didn't that just _figure_. Find the one person in the world worthy of their loyalty, and he goes and sells his own loyalty to someone who's just looking to use them until they break.

 **Disclaim Her:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by Arakawa Hiromu and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **A/N:** For FMA Rarepair Week on tumblr. Today's prompts included the gems _Pets_ and _"This is the worst idea you've ever had and I don't know why I'm going along with it."_.  
I don't even know what I'm doing any more. This fandom has COMPLETELY destroyed my sanity. (Or, at least, this summer. Awesome.)

This may or may not have shades of my _Our Sinner's Redemption_ series, because that's just where my vague idea for today took me. But it shouldn't be considered a canon part of that series. If that makes sense?

I originally had 'crack' down for one of the warnings, and that is _not_ the direction this took. _At all_. I'm a...little bit sorry.

You can also read this at Archive of Our Own, tumblr, or LiveJournal.

-0-  
-0-

"This," Darius said as they laid a sleeping Fullmetal on one of the hotel beds, "is the worst idea you've ever had, and I don't know why I'm going along with it."

Heinkel shot him a flat look. "I'm sorry, but _whose_ idea was it to follow him?"

"Taking him to a doctor in payment for saving our lives was one thing!" Darius hissed, scowling. "Following him after–"

"We agreed–"

"I _know_ we agreed on it! But you _started it_!"

Heinkel just stared at him, unimpressed.

A slow clapping from the door made them both look over toward it, falling into ready positions in case it was an attack. Except it _wasn't_ an attack, was instead a familiar figure in black, mouth split wide with a grin.

"Greed," Heinkel said flatly, relaxing a bit. But not all the way; Fullmetal might trust the homunculus, but _damned_ if he was going to. _Especially_ after he'd been plying the kid with alcohol, even though he was way too young, and eyeing him like a choice strip of beef.

"Such _loyalty_ ," Greed said, his eyes gleaming in the single light Darius had clicked on when Heinkel had stepped in with Fullmetal on his back. "Whatever did our little Fullmetal do to earn it, I wonder?"

"He just _did_ ," Darius snapped, stepping forward so he was standing at Heinkel's side. "He's sleeping; go away."

Greed's smile just widened. "I wonder how much noise–"

Heinkel couldn't quite stop a snarl, and the way Darius shifted next to him suggested he wasn't the only one ready to see exactly how immortal their 'boss' was.

Greed quirked a finger at them. "Come," he ordered, before turning and leaving the doorway.

"Go along with it," Heinkel murmured, feeling Darius' eyes on him.

"I _hate_ your ideas," Darius grumbled, but that was the only sign of disapproval he made as he followed Heinkel out of Fullmetal's room and down the hall to the room Greed had claimed.

The door was open, so they both stepped inside, finding Greed seated on a chair on the far side of the room, the single light giving him a slightly demonic cast. "Close the door," he ordered, and Darius did after a brief hesitation. "Good. Now, I will remind you that Fullmetal promised _all_ of you to me. Which makes you both as much mine as his. _More so_ , even."

Heinkel bit back another snarl, sensed Darius shifting beside him; they'd both done the unquestioning loyalty, and look where that had got them: Turned into chimeras, then trapped at the bottom of a mineshaft and left for dead. And maybe Fullmetal had only saved them to save himself, but Heinkel had seen enough of his character during that fight – disabling them instead of outright killing them, even though they'd have totally taken his head off if given the chance – and while he'd recovered from his wound, to know that he, at least, would never leave them to die in some frozen wasteland.

So far as Fullmetal was concerned, they were still human beings who deserved to live in whatever way they chose, so long as it didn't negatively affect anyone else. So far as _Greed_ was concerned, they were just _possessions_ , a line-up of faces that he could show off and say, 'these belong to _me_ '.

If not for Fullmetal, he'd probably already be in Creta or Aerugo, getting the hell out of the way of whatever shit was going down in Amestris.

"I've always wanted a kitty and a monkey," Greed said, his eyes glinting.

Heinkel stiffened and barely managed to get his arm out in time to catch Darius before he raced forward. "The fuck did you just call me?!" Darius snarled.

"Darius," Heinkel cautioned, watching the glee suffusing Greed's expression. What was he up to?

"You don't want to be my pets?" Greed asked, the note of sorrow in his voice so obviously fake, it was insulting. "I'm _hurt_."

"I'm happy to show you some _real_ hurt," Darius shot back, one hand holding tight to Heinkel's arm, and Heinkel couldn't tell if he was trying to ground himself, or thinking to push it out of his way.

"Kinky," Greed returned as he relaxed back in his chair, so obviously unconcerned by Darius' threat. "But I think it would be more fun to watch you two making out." He wiggled a finger at them.

" _What_?!" Heinkel demanded, actually couldn't tell if he'd gone pale or flushed. Kiss...Darius? Another _man_?

"Why the fuck should we play your games?" Darius demanded, sounding weirdly like he was the calmer of the two of them. For once.

Heinkel didn't really want to think about what that might mean.

Greed's mouth split wide with such a terrible smile, Heinkel felt a shiver go down his spine, even before the homunculus said, "I'm happy to play a game with Fullmetal, if you'd rather be the ones watching."

 _'So,'_ Heinkel thought a bit numbly, _'if he can't get our loyalty through normal means, he'll threaten us into good behaviour.'_

Didn't that just _figure_. Find the one person in the world worthy of their loyalty, and he goes and sells his own loyalty to someone who's just looking to use them until they break, then move on to the next couple of desperate morons.

Darius tugged on his arm, and Heinkel found himself turning to face him, one of Darius' hands brushing along his cheek. "Still hate your ideas," he murmured before sealing his mouth over Heinkel's.

Heinkel's first reaction was to shove Darius away, but the gorilla chimera had his other hand clamped on Heinkel's shoulder, and he knew it would be far too much effort to make him let go. So he closed his eyes, tried to pretend it was a weirdly solid woman he was kissing – like _that_ was going to work – and just...went with it.

Let Darius have the lead as Greed gave them orders to strip, to get onto the bed, to do–

" _Trust me_ ," Darius whispered as he prepared himself like he'd done this before. Like he maybe wasn't as much at a loss as Heinkel was.

Heinkel nodded, trusted his directions, the steadiness of his gaze, the firm grip on his arm that helped keep him grounded.

And, when it was over – and Greed was _clapping_ , like they'd just put on a _show_ for him – Darius whispered, "Go back to the kid's room."

"But you–" Heinkel had to complain, because could he _really_ leave Darius behind with Greed?

Darius shook his head and shoved him off the bed, and Heinkel barely managed to keep from landing on his face. "You think _that_ was a good time?" Darius was saying, and Greed had stopped clapping, like maybe he was considering his options.

Heinkel stepped quickly into his trousers and made his escape, hating himself, a bit, for leaving Darius behind.

Fullmetal was still sleeping peacefully in the other room, his golden ponytail caught in his mouth. Heinkel didn't realise he was reaching out to move it until he'd touched the kid's cheek, and then he yanked his hand back. A bit like he was afraid he would _infect_ Fullmetal or something.

Infect him with _what_?

 _"I'm happy to play a game with Fullmetal, if you'd rather be the ones watching,"_ Greed had said. Threatened.

Heinkel drew in a sharp breath, staring down at that too-young face, and knew he'd play Greed's game again a _thousand_ times to keep him away from Fullmetal. And he couldn't tell if that was loyalty or animal instincts to protect the weakest member of his group – pride, whatever – or _what_ , but he would. And he didn't doubt Darius had the same thoughts.

Fullmetal had saved their lives, had given them a reason to trust again; the least they could do was keep him safe.

.


End file.
